Finally A Happy Ending
by PasoMaddie
Summary: Ian and Wanda's chance of a happy ending and Ian explains just how lucky he is to have someone like her and how much he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Host; a fan fiction  
The Host written by Stephanie Meyer**

Sun filtered through the small opening in the ceiling and danced across Ian O'Shea's face. His eyelids fluttered and opened and immediately he sensed the warmth that radiated off his Wanderer.

She smiled and glanced down to see her still peacefully sleeping against his side. Ian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as he placed his lips against her forehead.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, stretching out her stiff limbs. "Morning, my Wanderer." Ian whispered into her ear as she placed her head onto his chest and curling herself more into him.

"Good morning." She replied, reaching up to kiss her lips.

A spark burst between the two of them as Ian began to deepen the kiss, showing his true love for her. Suddenly Wanda's stomach growled loudly and Ian chuckled at the disturbance. Pulling back, he stared at her as if she was his guardian angel.

"I love you, Wanda." He whispered softly to her as he sat up, bringing Wanda with him.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Ian."

Intertwining their fingers together, Ian pulled her after him and down the hallway.

The kitchen was busy and bubbling with people as usual. Jamie, Jared and Melanie all sat in their usual spot, two empty spaces left there for Ian and Wanda. Bowls of steaming porridge were placed on the table as the couple took their seats and greeted their friends.

"Morning Mel, Jamie, Jared." Ian began as he shovelled a large scoop of slush into his mouth. Sunny and Kyle stumbled in together, their hands interlocked between them as they marched in the group's direction.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sunny chimed gleefully. "What is everyone doing today?"

In turn, everyone went around saying their chores for the day. "Helping Jeb with a new section of the cave." Ian spoke thirdly.

"The field." Wanda said shortly after Ian.

He rounded her, warning her with his eyes. "No, you're not Wanda." She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hands in hers as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am, Ian. I'll be fine. I'm getting stronger."

As their argument progressed, people slowly dispersed from the table, leaving Ian and Wanda the only two left. "But not strong enough yet." He pushed.

"Ian! Hurry up, the tunnel isn't gonna wait forever, ya' know?" Jeb's rough voice cut in. Ian swivelled around to look at Melanie's uncle and nodded.

"Just be careful, ok? I can see that no matter what I say, it won't change your mind, am I correct?"

She grinned and shook her head. "No, sorry, Ian." He sighed but kissed her lightly on the lips before hurrying after Jeb.

She remained in her seat for another minute, just staring off after Ian, longing to just stay with him all day and have his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

After several minutes of just sitting there, Wanda emerged into the field where everyone was already busy at work. She began bending down and pulling out the sprouts of carrots. Five minutes later and she was still on the first one, trying to rip it out of the soil.

"Here, let me, Wanda…" a voice from behind her said. She straightened up to see Trudy behind her. She bent down and pulled the orange carrot out of the ground in a matter of seconds. Wanda huffed in frustration and turned to try the next one. No such luck, Trudy pulled that up as well.

"Why don't you deliver water around to everyone?" The woman suggested lightly.

Wanda nodded and rushed off to the kitchen to fetch the water bottles. Two minutes later and she was carrying four water bottles back to the field which were weighing her down. These four were to be dispersed around the field, the next round were to be given to Jeb's group.

The group in the field thanked her gratefully, taking long sips out of the water. By the time, she was winding her way down the tunnel towards the newly crafted one, the more her arms ached and sagged. Once or twice, she had placed them down for a few minutes to stretch and rub her arms. Ian was busy at work as she entered the tunnel. His white singlet was plastered to his body in sweat, his muscles quivering with every movement he made. He turned around to grab a tool from Jared when his eyes came to rest on Wanda.

He scuttled down off the ladder he had been standing on and towards her direction, quickly taking the water bottles out of her hands. As soon as the objects were out of her arms, Wanda sagged with exhaustion.

Ian quickly placed the drink bottles onto the ground so that the others could grab them if they wanted them and gathered Wanda into his arms, letting her lean against him. "Wanda… you should be more careful." He cooed into her ear.

She shivered as his breath tickled the hairs of her neck. She nodded and breathed in his scent which was mostly sweat, but still it comforted her.

Ian heard Wanda sigh and tightened his hold around her. "Why don't you take a break?" he suggested, rubbing her back lightly.

She nodded but whispered. "But I want to stay with you…" He kissed her forehead at her comment and led her to a large rock that broke off from the wall. She sat down and leaned back, gazing up into the midnight eyes that belonged to her partner.

"Now rest, my love." He whispered and took a long sip from the bottle before offering it to her. She took a sip as well and watched as he worked and worked and worked, while she just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Her eyelids fluttered and for a minute she didn't know where she was. She poked her head up and peered around the cave. She lay in her and Ian's room, the door closed. No Ian held her with his strong arms which she craved to have wrapped around her, holding her close.

Her hands ran along the sheets that covered her before grazing against something smooth and soft. A piece of paper laid there, waiting to be opened, with cursive letters that read, Wanda on the front.

_To my dearest Wanda,_

_I am sorry that you have woken up without me by your side. You are probably wondering how you got in to our room, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you, so I carried you._

_Anyway, when you wake up, come meet me in the newly crafted cave, I'll be waiting for you._

_See you soon,_

_Yours always,_

_Ian_

She smiled down at the letters, at the neatly written words of her true partner. After seeing the words, _meet me_, she was already letting her feet carry her the way they had the day before.

Just as he had said, Ian was there waiting. He sat on the rock where she had been sitting just hours ago, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep and even. He looked so peaceful; his lips were slightly parted as his breathing continued quietly.

Shuffling across the room and kneeling down in front of him, she barely made a sound. She took his hand gently in his, intertwining their fingers together and watched as his fingers fluttered open in surprise. His eyes were confused for a second as he tried to figure out where he was. She crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately with everything she felt for him.

Wanda was the first one to break away for air, both of them panting heavily. "Hi." Was she said at first as she gazed intently at her partner with the flushed cheeks.

He smiled at her in awe and love, brushing his lips over hers softly. "What a pleasant thing to wake up to."

She giggled, a common reaction this new host had. He stood up slowly, bringing her up with him. "Wanda, come here, I have something that I truly wish to ask you."

Ian's face was nothing but serious and businesslike now, which scared her. "Ok, sure. What is it?" he pulled her along, further into the cave.

Candles and roses lined the walls, a table set for two and steaming plates of bread and soup was centred in the middle and a double bed was positioned in the furthest corner. Wanda gasped in awe and surprise and turned on Ian with a big grin spreading across her face. "What is this place?"

He smiled slyly. "Our new room."

Wanda's eyes widened. "What? No, you're kidding me!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You did all this in one day?"

"Well, in more than one day and I had help from some of the others." She turned back to examine the room, her eyes soaking in all of the details. When she turned back around, Ian was down on one knee, staring intently into hers.

He took both of her hands into his own and held them tightly. She couldn't work out why he was on one knee and looking so nervous, until he began to explain himself.

"My dearest Wanderer, you probably don't know why the hell I am doing or what I am about to do but I want you to know that this can seal our love. Wanda, -"

"Ian, I know what you're doing. Mel once told me about the time Jared proposed to her, I understand."

Some of the nervousness seemed to go, but not quite all of it. "Oh, that's great." He squeezed her hands before continuing with the proposal. "I fell in love with you when I first came around about your personality. From then on, I only knew that I wanted you and I wanted you to want me. And you did and then every day I found myself falling even more in love with you each day. I plan to spend each and every day for the rest of my life with you. I love you more than life itself. So, I can seal my undying love for you, I wish to have your hand in marriage. So, my Wanderer, will you marry me?"

She smiled and whispered, "Yes, yes of course I will!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, continually pressing her lips to his. "I love you so much, Ian."

"I love you too, my Wanderer."

Finally, Wanda could see her future crystal clear. It was clear the rest of her life belonged with Ian, no one else could ever replace him. So, when he finally left this world, it would be her turn to depart this life, so she can join him forever onwards. But for now, she was content with just staying in the arms of her Ian.


End file.
